Heart Of Souls
by InuyashaMoonlight634
Summary: Two souls, are ripped from their own world and learn of the destiny that has folded in front of them. they learn of the ways of the keybears, but also of the darkness that threatens to poision the worlds and their own minds. Ichigo and his friend Riku Yuki, must work together with Sora, if they want to protect what is important or lose it all...-KH/BLEACH CROSSOVER with OC FANFIC
1. Two Souls Dive Into The Heart PT1

**HELLO TO YOU ALL! This is another crossover fanfic story, just written by me for now. I might add a waitlist for chapter submissions, if I feel that it needs it. In my newest fanfic I proudly bring you….*ahem, drum roll please*: BLEACH AND KINGDOM HEARTS! **

***Note: This fanfic is gonna be a little different since I'm adding my OC in the story and other worlds for them to travel to…not just the 'normal worlds' that the Kingdom Hearts games have, but I might add some 'anime worlds', just for fun…. (SPOILER ALERT!) **

**And the first chapter has an Ichigo-bleach background as a refresher for all who don't know the bleach story plot.*Oh come on, you knew this was coming soon…*So as usual, I don't anything so it's ALL AU, and if you don't like it, you can kiss it and suck it!**

**(Remix version: I accepts all types of criticism …**

**But the following: NO BULL CRAP, NO FLAMES, NO RUDENESS, NO SARCASM'S, OR NEGATIVE COMMENTS TO ME OR OTHER REVIEWERS! **

**If you have something to say or want to write a review, say it nicely please or I WILL DELETE IT! I AM NOT KIDDING YOU! THIS IS YOUR 'ONLY' WARNING, I WILL GIVE YOU! And yes, I am a person with mental and emotional issues and problems, so that means, 'I DO' take things wayyy to seriously…. **

**And side note:**

**Also that I'm 'NOT' afraid to admitting that I have these problems to the readers, proves I got bigger balls than most people.) **

**Ok enough, with the ranting, and on with the next part of the intro: **

**Since this a fanfic I just have to say: I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR KINGDOM HEARTS! Bleach and its characters belongs to Tite Kubo (Bleach ©Tite Kubo), Kingdom Hearts and its characters belong to the good people of Square Enix (Kingdom Hearts ©Square Enix) **

**THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OC: 'RIKU YUKI' *and I don't mean the Riku from KH. My OC 'IS' named Riku. (Riku Yuki ©InuyashaMoonlight634)**

**So again, enough with the rambling and let's being shall we? We start of with the first Chapter of: Heart Of Souls! In 3…2…1…GO!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Two Souls Dive Into The Heart PT.1**

"Guess today's gonna be normal for once…" Ichigo Kurosaki thought as he was walking down the street to school with his bag over his shoulder. He was kinda feeling a little tired from a busy night of Soul Reaper duties the night before.

Yes folks, if you didn't know, Ichigo Kurosaki was a Soul Reaper….

Well, a Deputy Soul Reaper, but that still counts right?

Anyway, **Well, as were here, I might as well tell you a little about his background: to catch up all the readers who don't know about him…**

Ichigo Kurosaki is a fifteen year old high schooler who is able to see ghosts and spirits.

**Shocking right? **

**Well, here's the kicker: **

One day, he met a Soul Reaper named Rukia Kuchiki, who gave him the power to turn into a Soul Reaper in order to save his family from a wild hollow attack**. *hollows are evil souls that try to eat wondering spirits and souls of the living.*** She only did it, because she got severely wounded while protecting Ichigo, from one of the hollow attacks.

So when she did it, she was only meant to transfer her powers to him temporally, but somehow he had taken almost all of her powers, leaving her almost at the same level of a human.

**Wow, guess you didn't see that one coming, if you never heard of the bleach story…**

**But there's more to tell….**

So now that Ichigo had instead unintentionally absorbed almost all of her energy, it allows him to defeat hollows with ease. After that day, he met Rukia again, now in a temporarily human body and informs Ichigo that since he had absorbed almost all of her powers, it has left her stranded in the human world until she can recover her strength.

And until she recovers, he now has to take over her job as a Soul Reaper, battling hollows and guiding lost souls to the afterlife realm known as the Soul Society. ***The Soul Society is where Soul Reapers like Rukia live.***

**And that's how he becomes a Soul Reaper…but what happens after time has passed?**

**Well, I'll tell you that…**

After some time had passed in the world of the living, and Ichigo had been learning how to work as a Soul Reaper for a few months, being trained by Rukia, Rukia's Soul Reaper superior's had found out about her giving her powers away **(*which is illegal in the Soul Society*) **and send a detachment or a police group to arrest her and sentence her to death.

**Again, probably another thing you didn't see coming…**and of course Ichigo does try to save her, but he fails and is unable to stop Rukia's capture…the first time.

**What? You thought there wouldn't a backup plan?**

**WRONG! THERE IS!**

**And you won't believe who's gonna be in this one…**

He gets help from several of his classmates who also possess spiritual abilities and ex-Soul Reaper, Captain Kisuke Urahara and sets off for the Soul Reaper base, located in the Soul Society.

**Told ya, you wouldn't believe who helps him…**

**And how does the 'rescue mission' go?**

Well, once there, Ichigo and company battle against the elites of the Soul Reaper Military or The thirteen Court Guard Squads and are ultimately successful in stopping Rukia's execution.

**Yeah! **

**Happy ending for Ichigo, right?**

**Again….WRONG!**

**Another kicker comes in for you guys…**

It is then revealed that Rukia's execution and Ichigo's rescue attempt were both manipulated by Sosuke Aizen, a high ranking Soul Reaper ***or as I like to call him: 'Bastard Captain Aizen'* **previously believed to be murdered, as part of a far-reaching plot to take control of the Soul Society.

Aizen betrays his fellow Soul Reapers and allies himself with the hollows.

***see what I mean, by 'Bastard Captain'? Now you get the meaning of the nickname and it makes sense!***

Ichigo teams up with his former enemies in Soul Society after learning that the next step in Aizen's plan involves the destruction of his hometown…

**But….That's all I can say for now, . . . or otherwise we'll get off track on this story. **

_**So . . . as you are now caught up, we go back to this story at hand…**_

Ichigo was wondering if he should just skip school today, when a voice called out to him.

"ICHIGOOOO!" Ichigo turned to his head to see a teenage girl waving to him. She was a medium height girl with long purple-silver tinted hair and blue with silver tinted eyes. She wore his school uniform and was also in some of his classes at Karakura Town High School. The girl carried her bag over her shoulder, messenger bag style.

"Hey Riku, what's up?" Ichigo asked her, as she fast walked to him, to catch up with him.

"Man, you're fast Ichigo! I almost lost track of you, back there!" Riku said, as she gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"What do you mean, **'back there'**?" The orange haired teen asked her with a confused look on his face.

"Well, I was following you up there, using the rooftops…" Riku said pointing a finger at the rooftop's up above. "It's a lot easier than using the street…no traffic or stop signs. And it gets me to school a lot faster than taking the bus!"

Ichigo let out a groan as he face-palmed himself. Riku was always strange and growing up in a family, with a family history that leads to a five generations of ninja's, didn't help at all. So of course, she was always looking out for him, she had always had ever since they were little kids.

But sometimes, her bad habits sometimes slipped out…like rooftop jumping for example…

And to top it all with a cherry on top:

She also happened to be a Soul Reaper, just like him. But her situation was a little different: She got her Soul Reaper powers from a Soul Reaper who saved her by transferring his powers to her to keep her from dying, when she was attacked with a hollow's poison.

_**As for how she got involved with helping Ichigo, in order to help save Rukia, well, that's also another story for another time….**_

"Look Riku, you can't be doing stuff like that around places like this…" Ichigo started to say, but before he could finish his sentence, as he felt a strong presence, coming towards them. They both looked up, looking at the sky, which seemed to have weather problems today.

"Ichigo, what is that thing? It's freaking huge!" Riku said as she pointed at the thing in the sky. It looked like a dark cloud like vortex with an orange colored orb in the center.

"I don't know!" Ichigo said as the wind started to pick up and the sky got darker. The both covered their faces with their hands, to shield their faces from getting wind burn.

"This isn't good!" Riku said, as the sky started getting darker by the minute.

"Tell me something I don't know, Riku!" Ichigo said, with a groan at the strong winds in his face.

"Well, what about those things?" Riku said as she pointed at something, as Ichigo looked to where she was pointing at. She pointed to a group of small black creatures with yellow glowing eyes, that were emerging from the ground, where black liquid from suddenly had appeared.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Ichigo yelled as he saw one of the creatures jump in the air and aim itself straight for Riku. "RIKU, RUN!"

"I-I-I-Ichigo…." Riku said, as she felt frozen and unable to move at the creature that was about to strike at her…

**~Meanwhile: in a different setting and group~**

A black short haired girl noticed the eerie like feeling and saw the weird cloud vortex. She quickly excused herself from the group of girls that she was talking too and ran out of the classroom. She pulled out a little candy item and used it, for her gigai to work. When she was done, she was now in her Soul reaper from, ready for battle. She started running, using a move called 'flash step' to increase her speed and get to her location faster.

Not too far from her, another Soul Reaper with red spiky pineapple like hair, also followed behind her.

"Late as usual, Renji. Took you long enough." The girl said as the red haired guys gave off a grunt.

"Quiet it, Rukia. It's not my fault, I got held up." The guy, now named Renji said, as he started running faster, to keep up with her.

"Stop talking and just start running!" The girl, now named Rukia said, as they both continued to run faster, getting to their location in time. "_I just hope were not to late…" _Rukia thought as she silently prayed that they would make it in time….

**~Meanwhile: in a different setting and group~**

"SORA! WAKE UP AND LOOK AT THIS! ANOTHER IS STARTING TO FALL APART!" The loud voice was enough to wake Sora up from his nape. He had only dosed off for a few minutes, when he heard the loud voice yelling at him.

Sora went over to the dashboard and saw all the buttons going off like crazy. He saw the words: "Karakura Town", flashing on the screen in red lights.

"This isn't good! We need to hurry and get to that world and fast, before it literally falls apart!" Sora said to his two friends, Donald Duck and Goofy as they all worked the controls, trying to get the gummy ship in there in time to help the world for whatever would be left of it.

As they hurried as fast as they could, they saw the screen blink from red to black and gray, knowing that they might not make it in time…

Riku covered her eyes, as she waited for the attack to come. But it never came, as someone had inferred with the attack…

'BANKI!" A loud voice yelled out as a flash of black and red light came over the creatures, making them all disappear. She opened her eyes slowly and saw a familiar figure in front of her.

It was Ichigo, dressed in his Banki outfit. It was like his Soul Reaper Uniform, but styled differently. It was a bit longer and lighter, so he was able to move at incredible high speeds.

"Ichigo….." Riku said, as more of the black creatures came at them. Riku turned her attention to Ichigo's sword, recognizing what it was. "That's…."

"_**Tensa Zangetsu (**_"_**heavenly chain cutting the moon**_")"Ichigo said as he raised his sword, aiming it for an attack. He looked at the creatures, with anger in his eyes. "And don't even think about hurting Riku, you little bastards…"

"_**Getsuga Tenshō**__ (__**"heaven-slicing lunar fang"/"piercer of heaven")" **_He roared as he brought his sword down and slashed it down, as black and red aura of power came out of it, hitting the creatures, killing them in one blow.

As Ichigo stood in front of Riku, as a way to protect her, they never would realize….

That this was the start of their destiny…..

* * *

**Okay, here is the end of chapter 1. I made it in two parts, so it will be more enjoyable for you all to read. Part 2 of the dive into the heart chapter will be coming up soon, so look forward to that.**

**I added the English translations of the Japanese words and phrases so it will help you all understand better. And as a nice way of asking, I would be very happy if I could get a review on how the first chapter was.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and chapter 2 will be up soon….**

**~Ja Nee~**


	2. Two Souls Dive Into The Heart PT2

**Since this a fanfic I just have to say: I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR KINGDOM HEARTS! Bleach and its characters belongs to Tite Kubo (Bleach ©Tite Kubo), Kingdom Hearts and its characters belong to the good people of Square Enix (Kingdom Hearts ©Square Enix) **

**THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OC: 'RIKU YUKI' *and I don't mean the Riku from KH. My OC 'IS' named Riku. (Riku Yuki ©InuyashaMoonlight634)**

***Note: This fanfic is gonna be a little different since I'm adding my OC in the story and other worlds for them to travel to…not just the 'normal worlds' that the Kingdom Hearts games have, but I might add some 'anime worlds', just for fun..(SPOILER ALERT!) So as usual, I don't anything so it's ALL AU, and if you don't like it, you can kiss it and suck it! (Remix version: I accept all types of criticism -But the following: NO BULL CRAP, NO FLAMES, NO RUDENESS, OR NEGATIVE COMMENTS TO ME OR OTHER REVIEWERS! If you have something to say or want to write a review, say it nicely please or I WILL DELETE IT! I AM NOT KIDDING YOU! THIS IS YOUR 'ONLY' WARNING, I WILL GIVE YOU! And yes, I am a person with mental and emotional issues and problems, so that means, 'I DO' take things wayyy to seriously….) **

**And side note: same intro as last chapter, so I'm only gonna use this a couple of times for a certain number of chapters….**

**So again, enough with the rambling and let's being shall we? We start off with the Second Chapter of: Heart Of Souls! In 3…2…1…GO!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Two Souls Dive Into The Heart PT.2**

Some shadow creatures jumped at where Rukia and Renji where, but they got destroyed easily by their own zanpakuto swords…

"_**Dance….Sode no Shirayuki**_** (**_**sleeved white snow)"**_Rukia said as she held out her own zanpakuto in front of her. Suddenly the air felt cold as she was surrounded in white light. In front of her was her zanpakuto in a different but beautiful form: its shiki form was revealed as a completely white blade, as white as the fallen snow.

Even the hilt was completely white, making look like it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"_**Some No Mai….**_" She said as a few shadow creatures came for her as she just held her stance for a bit. Then, she raised her sword in its attack position.

"_**TSUKI SHIRO!**_ (_**Some No Mai, Tsuki Shiro: First dance, white moon**_)" silvery white light was shown over the area where Rukia was standing as it hit all the shadow creatures at once.

When the light was done, all the shadow creatures where the light had touched, were frozen solid.

If you looked closely, they would be frozen in time, in a block of frozen ice.

Forever frozen, in the ice form of the Sode no Shirayuki's frozen blockade…

Rukia, swinged her sword in the air, as she lightly swung it around. When she did, all the frozen iced shadow creatures were destroyed, as the ice itself, broke into millions of pieces, destroying them for good.

_**You see, as anyone could tell, Sode no Shirayuki utilizes ice to attack, each of its abilities being labeled as "dances" by Rukia. It almost looks to beautiful to say it's attack, even when it destroys an enemy, it still pertains its perfection in making it look beautiful and deadly at the same time.**_

While Rukia was busy with the shadow enemies after her, Renji was taking care of all the leftover shadow creatures….

"So, you wanna play, huh?" The spikey red haired Soul Reaper said, as he raised is zanpakuto in a fight stance. "Fine then, don't blame me when you're all dead!"

_**"Roar...**__**Zabimaru!**__** ( "snake tail")". **_Renji yelled as a red light surrounded him, with stronger force of aura than Rukia's. It was strong enough to kill some of the shadow creatures, before it died down and revealed Renji's weapon: A long sword, which transforms into a segmented blade with a pick-like protrusion on each segment.

The segments are connected by a stretchable thread, making Zabimaru more useful as a whip than an actual sword, though it can serve as a regular sword just as easily in battle if so chosen to be. In its whip form, it can be stretched to incredible lengths, allowing it to be able to attack from far and close range.

_**But with these features and strengths, there is a catch when dealing with a sword like Zabimaru…**_

_**The sword gives Renji a limit of three consecutive attacks before having to bring the segments of Zabimaru back together for recovery. **_

Renji held his sword tightly, with a firm grip as he got ready to attack with it.

"Why don't you guys have a little taste of what my Zabimaru can do…

WITH THIS:

_**Higa Zekkō**__** ("bite of a baboon's broken fang")!"**_ Renji yelled as his sword roared with his spiritual power, as he used it to separate the segments, then stuck the end of his sword into the ground.

When the segments were separated, he used them to surround an opponent, mainly all the shadow creatures that were close and allowing him to execute a one-shot omnidirectional attack. They separated segments attacked their opponent, without mercy, hitting them repeatedly until they were all destroyed.

"How did you like that?" Renji said, as his sword went back together, back to the whip like sword form.

"That was a bit too much for a simple attack…" Rukia said, as she kept fighting another wave of shadow creatures.

"But at least it got rid of them." Renji said as some more shadow like creatures came for another attack. Renji and Rukia turned their attention to the new batch of shadow creatures, that had come for them.

"Dammit, they just won't quit…" Renji said as they got ready to fight again.

**~Meanwhile: in a different setting and group (Sora's group)~**

Sora's mind raced with thoughts as the gummi ship went as fast as they could to reach the troubled world. He felt his heart grow heavy as he felt a bit of sadness about what would happen if they didn't make it in time.

The world would be destroyed, swallowed by the darkness…..

Suddenly he saw bits of shining lights; appear on the main screen of the gummi ships computer.

"_Looks like there are strong hearts in this world…maybe we might some friends that strong enough to fight the darkness…" _Sora thought as the idea made him feel a bit better and gave him some hope….

**~Meanwhile: in a different setting and group (Ichigo and Riku group)~**

Riku had pulled out a small charm out of her pocket and held it in her hand, using strength of her heart to be able to turn into a Soul Reaper. The charm had a small heart, in the middle of a white flower, that when she used it, allowed her to use her Soul Reaper powers anytime she needed them.

A flash of white came over her and it covered the area for a few minutes. When the light died down, she stepped out in her Soul Reaper uniform. It looked almost like Rukia's but smaller and more flexible-tight looking, so she could move around better.

Her zanpakuto was on a strap that she wore on her back, almost in a cross like style. She had black fingerless gloves on, to help her fight with her hands, if she wanted too.

"Take that you bastards!" Riku yelled as she punched at some of the shadow creatures. When she did, the gloves activated, using her spirit pressure to destroy the shadow creatures with strong spirit essence.

Riku kept attacking the shadow creatures with her martial arts attacks and Ichigo used his Soul Reaper attacks alongside hers.

They kept fighting, even though the number of shadow creatures increased as they kept destroying them as best they could. Ichigo noticed a couple of shadow creatures out of the corner of his eye, as he saw them go to some humans and attack them. When they did, something came out of the attacked humans, and glowed with a bright light, as it looked to be a jeweled heart.

"_What the hell? Is that…their hearts? How is that even happening?" _Ichigo thought as he felt extremely confused at what was happening. He turned to Riku as he saw that she was starting to get tired and her movements were getting a bit sloppy.

They were running out of energy and if they don't kill off all these shadow creatures quickly, they wouldn't have enough energy for the rest of the fight….

"Riku, we better hurry this up! If we don't, all the humans in this area, are gonna die!" Ichigo said, as he put a hand over his face as he was gonna use his hollowification.

Riku knew what he was about to do, as she felt a small chill run down her spine. He was gonna use his hollow powers and use hollowification on the shadow creatures.

Hollowification was something that hollows used and only a few other souls with strong spiritual powers could use it. Ichigo was able to use them, for some reason unknown as he was a special case in this rule.

But even with a lot of training on learning to control them, it still was hard to control them for any amount of time, since it used a lot of spiritual power and took a big toll the body….

But both Riku and Ichigo knew the risks of using hollowification, especially when using it in the human world. So Riku knew that if Ichigo used it here, there would be a lot of trouble for not only for them, but the Soul Society as well….

"**ICHIGO WAIT! DON'T USE HOLLOWIFICATION!**" Riku yelled outloud, as Ichigo stopped himself from starting up his Hollowification. He looked at her, wondering why she just asked him to stop using his hollowification.

"Riku….why did…you just tell me to stop?" Ichigo asked her, as she looked at him straight in the eyes.

"You can't use that…you just can't. You know how you get, when you use it." Riku said, as Ichigo knew the risks of using it, but they were running out of time.

But just as he was about to argue with her, something happened that was really out of the ordinary, at least to him it was. Riku went up to Ichigo as she gave him a small smile and did something that shocked him, since it was so unexpected…

She suddenly, without warning…gave him a hug, hugging him with warmth, that made him feel happy for some reason, even though they were in an area of danger.

"Ichigo…let me handle them; I can handle these pests…" Riku said as Ichigo had a look of shock on his face, as his eyes grew wide with what she just said.

"Are you serious, Riku? Are you sure that you can do it, all by yourself?" Ichigo asked her, as he felt a bit of worryness enter his system. "We don't know anything about these creatures and you want to take them out all by yourself?"

"I can do it, Ichigo. I'm not that weak, you know." Riku said as she could feel herself starting to feel scared. "But I am….a bit afraid."

"Afraid? Of what?" Ichigo asked her, feeling a bit confused, at what she said.

"Of thinking I might die." She looked at Ichigo, as her shown that what she said was serious. "Yeah….I am. Can you believe it?" Riku said as she chuckled a bit to herself. "Me, the one who says that I can handle anything, is actually afraid of something…afraid of getting killed…afraid of dying…"

"It's nothing to be afraid of, Riku. It's a feeling that everyone can get, at anytime, anywhere. It just happens, without explaining or without understanding why." Ichigo said, as he could feel her arms, starting to tremble a bit, feeling shaky like.

"I know, that's why I feel afraid. I'm afraid of dying and losing something important to me…something really important, that would make me so sad if I lost it…" She said, as she tried to keep her voice from cracking and letting tears come loose from her eyes.

"You know Riku; you don't have to lose it. As long as you keep yourself strong and always have a light in your heart, you'll never lose it. "Ichigo said, as Riku held her embrace on him tighter like for a few minutes, before letting go.

She looked at Ichigo, as she gave him a smile, one that was warm and that seemed to give her a lot of confidence.

"I won't…and thank you….Ichigo…." Riku said, as she pulled out her zanpakuto out of its sheaf and held it in front of her for a few minutes, as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, to steady her nerves.

Then, she opened her eyes, as a fire burned in them, as she was ready for battle.

"_**The Bloody Full Moon**__…" _Riku whispered her zanpakuto command softly, as she raised her sword at the sky, allowing the tip of the blade to reach the sky in a tall standing position. Ichigo watched her, knowing full well what she was gonna do, as he had seen her release her sword a few times in the past. He knew that she had not fully released all of her sword's abilities, but she had enough power to fight enemies like this.

Riku steadied her mind, allowing her soul to focus on getting ready to release her sword…

"_**AkaNatusuSakura**_** (**_**Red Summer-Cherry Blossom's**_**)!"**Riku yelled outloud as a bright light surrounded her. It was enough to stun the shadow creatures for a bit, as a strong wind came around her, winding its self around her. It got tighter and tighter until it exploded with wind and light.

When the wind died down, her weapon's true form was revealed:

Her zanpakuto had a red festive handle with ribbons wrapped around it, and a tiny bell was tied at on part of a ribbon on the handle. The blade was long and silver, with a hint of pink at the tips and sides of the blade. Small tiny letterings of ancient writing's were engraved and carved onto the hilt of the sword, and glowed softly with bits of tiny light.

The zanpakuto wasn't the only thing that had a change difference to it…

Different colored ribbons where sewn onto Riku's soul reaper uniform, on the shoulders, arms, and in different designs on the back. Her hair had bits of pink in it, as small little bells where tied with ribbons on the sides of her hair.

She raised her sword in a fighting stance, ready to attack.

"Don't you hurt anyone, anymore!" She roared as she swung with her sword, slicing at the air. When she did, she sent a shockwave of energy at the shadow creatures, killing them in a shockwave energy blast.

Her blast, echoed all around, as it seemed to activate some kind of aura force in the area….

Suddenly a black liquid shadow, came under their feet, as it gave off a negative like energy. A shadow like arm, grabbed Riku's foot, attempting to drag her into the shadow aura.

Riku let out a scream, as she tries to get away from the shadows, but their grip on her is strong and drags her further into the shadowy abyss.

"**RIKUUU!**" Ichigo screams, as he races over and grabs her hand, determined to not let the shadows have her. "Hang on Riku and don't let go!"

"Ichigo…" Riku said, as she noticed a shadow creep behind Ichigo, determined to hurt him from behind. Riku lets out a scream as a bright light surrounded them, blasting into the shadow, destroying it. When the light died down, something in Riku seemed to hit her soul, as her eyes had a blank stare and her arm seemed to go limp, allowing the shadows to take her further into the shadowy abyss.

RIKU, NO! I WON'T LET YOU HAVE HER!" Ichigo yelled as he tightened his grip on her hand, bring her close to him. "I won't let you damn shadows take her, over my dead body!"

The shadows seemed to listen or so, as they suddenly grabbed both Ichigo and Riku, determined to drag them both into the shadowy abyss. Ichigo fought back, determined not to let the shadows take them both, but a voice seemed to make him stop struggling….

_So much to do, so little time…_

_Take your time, don't be afraid…_

"_What?" _Ichigo said, as he stopped, allowing the shadows to consume them both, surrounding them in a world of darkness…..

_So much to do, so little time…_

_Take your time, don't be afraid…_

The voice was a bit louder than last time, as Ichigo and Riku were falling in what seemed like darkness. But Ichigo had kept a firm grip on his friend, determined to not let her go.

They had been falling for a quite some time, and who knew when they would stop….But then, it started to seem different. The speed of their falling seemed to stop in mid air, as if they were just floating in space….

Ichigo slowly opens his eyes and saw nothing but black. There was nothing but black all around him and Riku, as they must have been thrown into a black void of some sort.

"_What is this place? Are we…dead?"_Ichigo thought as he looked again, this time, seeing what looked to be, a small white light sparkle somewhere what looked to be above them.

Then, the voice from before began speaking again_. The door is still shut….Power sleeps within you…_the words echoed throughout the space, as Ichigo could see some kind of landing coming into his view.

With a bit of footstep, he was able to land on a platform, which the entire thing was made out of stained glass. He was still holding onto Riku, who seemed to be knocked out at the moment, but she was still alive, for the moment.

"Well, that's good. At least we both made it…wherever 'here' is…" Ichigo as he felt his hand grow hot for some reason. He looked at his hand and saw that instead of his zanpakuto, he had a different weapon…

A giant key.

"What…the…hell?" Ichigo said, as he looked at the key in his hand. "Why do I have this thing?"

_If you give it form, it will give you strength…_The voice continued as the giant key flashed a bright light, as it changed its shape. When the light vanished, it revealed its new form: It had a long key blade that was black and red like his zangetsu, as the hilt was shaped like his deputy soul reaper badge and was shaded black with little red strips wrapped around it.

Hanging from the end of the key on a metal chain, was a little kon doll badge head.

"Okay, I get the key thing, but why…is there a kon head at the end of it?" Ichigo said, as he looked the key over for a bit, trying to see what it was for and why he had it. As he was looking it over, he heard a small groan coming from Riku. He turned his attention to her, his worryness about her starting to fade away.

"Hey Riku? You okay?" He asked her, as her eyes were fluttering open, then fully opened. She looked around, feeling confused at where she was.

"Yeah…I think so…but, where are we?" Riku asked, as she was trying to clear the confusioness from her mind.

I have no idea. But wherever we are, we need to find a way to get out of here." Ichigo said as they both felt a strong negative presence coming into the area. They both looked around as they saw the shadow creatures appear in front of them again, ready for a fight. Ichigo let out a growl as he glared at them. Riku looked at them, as she was ready for a fight.

"Hey, Riku, go find a place to hide, while I take care of them." Ichigo said, as he put her down and raised the weapon he had just received. He raised it in a fighting stance, feeling a bit awkward, holding this strange new weapon.

"Wait Ichigo, let me fight too!" Riku said, as she went over to Ichigo's side, also getting into a fighting stance. He was about to tell her no, when he noticed the item in her hand.

"No way…you got one two…" Ichigo said as he pointed at the giant key weapon that she also had. It had a purple silverish color on the blade part, just like the same color has her hair. The handle had small ancient letterings on the hilt, which was shaped like a small Japanese flower with little bits of sakura pink spots on it.

"What is this Ichigo? Why do I have this? And you have one too….what's going on?" Riku asked as Ichigo motioned for her, that they needed to get rid of the shadow creatures.

"Let's talk about it later. We need to take care of some old business first…" Ichigo said, as they both took their fighting stances for the fight.

_You've gained the power to fight….and There will be times when you have to fight…._ This time, they both could hear the voice, as they seemed to understand what it meant. They charged at the shadow creatures, using the new weapons for fighting them. Their weapons were able to kill all these shadows creatures, named heartless, a lot better than their zanpakuto's.

After killing off some of the heartless, a pathway was revealed to them, allowing them to go to the next part of the platform areas. They both decided to go up the platform, running up until it lead them to the next area. They looked around, as they noticed a light purple colored door.

"So, do we have to go through the door or something?" Riku asked Ichigo as he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, we don't any other options for the moment…" Ichigo said, as he and Riku both walked up to the door, as Ichigo tried pushing it open.

"Damn door. It's stuck or locked or something…." He grunted, as he started hitting the door with his shoulder, to try and break it down. Riku looked at Ichigo, then her weapon, the keyblade and somehow knew that this was the key to opening it.

She pointed her weapon at the door and a after a few seconds, a bright white light beam, shot out of the end of the key, as it went straight into the keyhole. The sound of a loud 'click' was heard and the door was allowed to be opened, as the door slowly opened for them.

"I guess this is what these weapons are for…" Riku said, as Ichigo looked at her, wondering how she did that. But questions will have to be saved for later, as they walked through the door, keyblades in hand. As they walked through the door, they once again, arrived on another stained glass platform.

"You know, I'm getting really pissed off at all these stained glass platforms…" Ichigo said, as he walked for a few more steps then suddenly stopped for no reason, as if he someone was right behind him and following him, like a shadow. He looked around and saw that his shadow was on the ground, but it somehow looked different. It suddenly started to move and take a life like almost 3D form. Riku's shadow also copied what Ichigo's shadow was doing and took the same 3D form.

Soon, both Ichigo and Riku were facing their shadow counterparts, as Shadow Riku and Shadow Ichigo looked at them with glowing yellow eyes.

_Keep your light burning strong. _The voice said, as Shadow Ichigo looked at him, as if it was confused then got into a fighting crouch position. Ichigo was hearing the voice again, as it seemed to be guiding them through all this.

"_My…light? what does it mean by 'Light'_?" Ichigo thought as he felt extremely confused at the voice's words. Then the shadow started to get a little bigger and almost looked more wicked like.

_The closer you get to light, The greater your shadow becomes._

Then the shadows attacked, trying to destroy their human counter parts. They attacked viciously, as Riku and Ichigo blocked their attacks from the anti-Riku and anti-Ichigo with their keyblades. When they attacked, the shadows mimicked as well, making each fight all in for equal powers. Then suddenly, the attacks made both parties fall back with strong force and power.

_But don't be afraid…And don't forget…_

The anti-shadows stopped, as they just stood there for no reason. Riku was confused at what was happing, when she felt herself being sucked into something again. They both looked and saw that they were being sucked into the darkness again. As they tried to struggle away from the darkness, the anti shadows took it upon themselves to attack the two Soul Reapers.

But Ichigo was quick enough to raise his Keyblade in front of him, in an attack position…

_-but don't be afraid…You hold the mightiest weapon of all_

"GO TO HELL!" Ichigo yelled as he somehow shot a beam of light from his keyblade and aimed at both anti-shadows, making them disappear. But it didn't last long, as the shadow traces disappeared into the shadows of the platform, as if they were satisfied at what they did.

Ichigo didn't have time to think, as he reached out for Riku's hand again, as he grabbed his, determined not to get separated. They tried to reach for the top of the platform, but they got sucked deeper into the shadows. They struggled as hard as they could, not wanting to be swallowed up by the darkness, but their struggles were in vain, as the heard the voice for the last time, call to them…

_So don't forget: You are the one who will open the door_

Knowing that it was no use, they decided to stop struggling and let the shadows take over as the darkness consumed them, allowing them to be sucked in, into its dark depths as their world and vision, faded into the black darkness.

* * *

**Okay, here is the end of chapter 2. As I said in the last chapter, I made the Dive Into The Heart Chapter into two parts, to make it more enjoyable for the readers. I added the English translations of the Japanese words and phrases so it will help you all understand better. Well, I had to write a lot more due to more parts of the dive into the heart, so it's a lot longer than the last chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it any way! And as a nice way of asking, I would be very happy if I could get a review on how the second chapter was.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and chapter 2 will be up soon….**

**note: "__****AkaNatusuSakura**** (**_**Red Summer-Cherry Blossom's**_**)!"**= the name of Riku Yuki's Zanpakuto (which is the name i came up with, so it belongs to me)

**~Ja Nee…Kagayaku Sora no Shijima ni wa (In The Stillness Of The Shining Sky)~**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Traverse Town PTI

**Since this a fanfic I just have to say: I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR KINGDOM HEARTS! Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo (Bleach ©Tite Kubo), Kingdom Hearts and its characters belong to the good people of Square Enix (Kingdom Hearts ©Square Enix) **

**THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OC: 'RIKU YUKI' *and I don't mean the Riku from KH…. My OC 'IS' named Riku. (Riku Yuki ©InuyashaMoonlight634)**

***Note: This fanfic is gonna be a little different since I'm adding my OC in the story and other worlds for them to travel to…not just the 'normal worlds' that the Kingdom Hearts games have, but I might add some 'anime worlds', just for fun. (SPOILER ALERT!) So as usual, I don't anything so it's ALL AU, and if you don't like it, then don't read and don't review. (Remix version: I accept all types of criticism–all things in the negative category=enough said!) **

**And side note: same intro as last chapter, so I'm only gonna use this a couple of times for a certain number of chapters… and also the name of Riku Yuki's Zanpakuto-"AkaNatusuSakura (**_**Red Summer-Cherry Blossom's**_**)" which is hers and so it belongs to me. **

**Alright, we finished the Dive To The Heart Chapter and now we are onto the part of the Traverse Town World *like they did in the first KH game* So, We shall now begin with Chapter 3 of: Heart Of Souls! In 3…2…1…GO!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Welcome to Traverse Town PT.I**

_**You're giving me too many things**_

_**Lately you're all I need**_

_**You smiled at me and said,**_

_**Don't get me wrong I love you**_

_**But does it mean that I have to meet your father?**_

_**When were older you'll understand**_

_**What I meant when I said "No,**_

_**I don't think life is quite that simple"**_

_**When you walk away**_

_**You don't hear me say please**_

_**Oh baby, don't go**_

_**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight **_

_**It's hard to let it go**_

_**Hold me**_

_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_

_**Is a little later on**_

_**Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all**_

_**Nothing like before ~Simple and Clean (PLANTIb Remix-*Short Edit)~**_

_The smell of the Ocean breeze blew through the trees like a refreshing aura. The sun glowed with radiance and filled the entire area with light and warmth, wherever it touched._

_A small cave lead to a cavern filled with drawing made on the wall from rock chalk._

_A brown door with symbols was in the middle of the cave, as a small hand reaches to open it. But a voice calls out to the hand, a cold and low sounding voice:_

"_Not yet! You cannot open the door yet….._

_You still have a ways to go….."_

_The hand stopped as it belonged to the face of a young girl, with long purple-silver tinted hair and bluish-silver tinted eyes. She looked to be very innocent and untouched by anything impure as she opened her mouth to say anything. But no sound came out, as she put a hand to her throat, realizing that she can't speak._

"_I'm sorry, but I'm unable to hear your voice, Chosen One." The voice said as she looked confused at the words she could hear. "But I will be able to hear them soon, when you make your heart stronger…."_

"_Don't lose heart, Chosen Key. After all, you opened the first door, and soon, you will have the strength to open the next door…._

_Until then…._

_Never let the darkness in and always keep your light shining bright…._

_And with that said, she felt a strong wind coming at her, as she was sent flying into a void of darkness. She let out a scream as black darkness covered her vision…_

A beam of light was suddenly falling into a certain world's town and when it reached the town's barrier entrance, it split in two, like it couldn't stand to be in its regular beam light form.

As the two beams of light went into separate directions, one to the west and the other one to the east, certain souls in the town sensed the little bits of power hidden in those light beams.

_**So…they have come….the new bearers of the key….**_

Sora had watched the world be swallowed up by the darkness, knowing that they had arrived too late to stop it. But as soon as he was about to start feeling down, they suddenly had a little bit of a good point to this bad side effect…

There were those bits of shining lights that they had seen on the main screen of the gummi ship computer. As he watched the lights fade from the screen, he just hoped that those lights were a sign of good, as the gummi ship started to head to the world of Traverse Town, to see if they could get a clue on what to do next…

Not far, was a town filled with light, as the form of a young girl was leaning against a wall, as she groaned softly a bit. Her eyes fluttered open, as her blue silver tinted eyes, tuned into focus mode.

"Ungh….my head…" Riku said softly as she was waking up more. "It feels like I was hit by a truck or so…" Man, I gotta remember to not stay up so late studying on school studies on training days… and also…" she said to herself, as she started rubbing her head, to get rid of the head-pounding feeling she was having at the moment. "…..To tell Rangiku, to not give me spiked sake anymore."

The thought of the Soul Society's Court Guard Squad, 10th Division lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto and her love for drinking when she was supposed to working, made Riku smile at bit at her friend's laziness and quick ways of trying to avoid work.

But also, came a little bit of sadness as she thought of all the bad things that had happened to her world.

Was it really gone, being sucked by that weird darkness? Were there any survivors? All these thoughts raced through her mind, as started to stand up, using the wall for support. "But anyway, whatever that was, all that stuff that happened was just all in my head….so it wasn't real, it was just a dream…."

But as she turned her head to look at the sky, she noticed some of the buildings looked different and there were a lot of lights all around. As she kept looking around, it took her a few minutes to realize that she wasn't in Karakura Town anymore.

"Huh?...What the…? This isn't Karakura Town…." She said as she started to walk away. But as she started to take a step, she tripped over something long and hard like.

She felt herself falling as she fell down on the ground with a hard thud. She slowly got up and rubbed her sore side.

"Ow…that hurt…" She said as she looked to see what she was had tripped over. The thing that she had tripped over was the Keyblade, the very same one she had gotten in that shadowy place, which somehow had ended upon the ground.

"_How did you get here?" _she thought to herself as she lightly touched it, feeling that it was real. _"I guess all that stuff wasn't a dream at all…"_ As she started to pick it up the Keyblade, she suddenly heard footsteps and an unfamiliar voice behind her….

"And might I ask you, just who are you….and why you are also 'Another Key'?"

A bit of fear and confusion entered her mind as she wondered what the hell was going on. But apparently, she wasn't the only one, thinking the exact same thing….

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! AND THERE THE HELL AM I?!" The loud voice of Ichigo yelled out into the streets of the town, as he felt extremely confused at the moment.

He had woken up a few hours ago, to find himself in an unknown town and a world unfamiliar to him. And to make matters worse, Riku was missing, which was never good.

If she was missing, than that means, ….

She was lost around this town

Kidnapped

Or C….

She was causing trouble again…

**Ichigo really hoped it was the first choice….but he knew better than to get his hopes up, at having it be choice A…**

He started to walk down the street that led to an alleyway, when he heard a loud female voice calling out to him.

"HEY YOU! YA YOU WITH THE ORANGE HAIR!"

Ichigo turned as he looked to see who called him. There was a good reason, that he turned to see who had called him…He didn't just want to call them out, he also wanted to yell at them back, for talking about his hair color. One of Ichigo's pet peeves, was when people made fun of his hair color, since he was born with this hair color.

But as he was about to yell, his voice somehow got stuck in his throat as he looked to see a strange girl with short black hair that her bangs was hiding a headband around her forehead, and medium dark purple looking eyes, staring down at him. She was wearing a short black tank top with a short sleeveless hoodie jacket, brown multi-pocketed shorts, and long legged covered boots.

She tilted her head, as she looked at him confused like.

"What strange clothes and stranger hair color as well….are you some kind of heartless of some sort?" The strange girl said as Ichigo just stared at her. "Not many people were clothes like yours or have outrageous hair color like that… Orange-Berry head."

That did it for his anger, as Ichigo glared angry eyes at her, as his anger snapped.

"Shut up about my hair, alright? This is the natural hair color of my hair, so quit making jokes about it!" Ichigo yelled at her, as he raised his Keyblade at her, forgetting that he had been holding onto it all this time.

The girl noticed the Keyblade, as she gave him a small smile.

"So, you also have one….a Keyblade….which makes you 'Another Key', doesn't it?" She said as Ichigo felt himself feeling even more confused at what was going on.

"Wait….a what? 'Another Key? What is that?" Ichigo asked her, wanting a few answers. But the girl held up a finger as she waved it in a tsking like motion.

"Not yet, stranger. Before I answer any questions, first I need to test you a bit…with a little sparring duel…" She said as she pulled out two kunai knives, that she had hidden in a secret pouch behind her back.

"So, shall we get started then?" She asked as she held up her kunai's in a fighting stance.

"Yeah….." Ichigo said as he raised the keyblade in a fighting stance. "Let's do this!" And with that motion, both the strange girl and Ichigo raced at each other, both of their weapons clashing against each other with fastly strong strength…

Sora saw the lights of the traverse town shining brightly as usual as he got off of the gummi ship. He raised his arms up towards the sky, as he stretched his arms over his head, stretching them out from being so crammed up in the gummi ship.

"Traverse Town…man, it's been awhile…" Sora said as he looked around and saw all the familiar sights of the town that he knew so well, having been here so many times in the past. "I wonder how everybody is doing…"

'Why don't we go check in with Leon and the others, to see how they are doing and also see if they have found any new information about the heartless?" Goofy asked, giving the group a suggestion on what to do next.

"That sounds good! It's been a while since we last saw him and it would be great to catch up with him…" Sora said, as he got a smile on his face at seeing one of his good friends again.

"At least we won't have to worry about any fights for a while so we should have nothing to worry about!" Donald said as Sora groaned and face palmed his face hard at what Donald said.

"We only have nothing to worry…until someone says that we have nothing to worry about! That's the ultimate Jinx for something to go badly!" Sora said as Donald looked confused at what Sora had just said.

"Ultimate Jinx? What's that? Some kind of weird spell of some sort?" Donald asked.

"Um sort of…" Sora said as he rubbed the side of his head, kinda sheepish like….

Riku turned her head, cautiously, to look behind her. Who she saw wasn't Ichigo, but a man with slightly spiked brown hair, and had a scar that ran across his face in a straight line. He wore leather clothes and a sword that was strapped onto his back.

"Who are you?" Riku asked the man, who just stared down like, as if he was focused on something. She didn't know why he was looking down, but she decided to follow his eyeline sight, to see what he was looking at. As she looked to follow his eyeline sight, she quickly found out that her underwear was showing a little bit. She blushed lightly, as she quickly pulled down her skirt to hide her panties from sight. **(/*snicker* someone was getting a look….Leon got a panty shot look….*snicker*/)**

"Don't tell me…you saw that…" Riku asked the man as he slightly turned his head away, just a little too late, proving that he did see a bit of her underwear. Her blush deepened a bit as she glared at him. "You did, didn't you? You pervert…."

"Well, who knew that the 'Key User' had such cute panties…" The man said as Riku got up, as she grabbed the Keyblade with one hand and quickly pulled out a spare kunai knife from out of her back pocket.

"DAMN PERVERT!" She said as she threw the kunai at him. In one swift quick motion, he drew his sword out and blocked the kunai from hitting him.

"Nice reflexes. You remind me of Yuffie a bit…" He said as he held out his sword in front of him. "But maybe I should see just how good you are with that…" He pointed a finger at the Keyblade, as Riku tightened her grip on it.

"Well, I already know how to use it in a fight. I was able to use it to kill those shadowy like creatures and was able to create beams of light or so…" Riku said, as she was getting annoyed at this guy.

"That's good. You learned how to use it quicker than the last one…" He said, seeing that this might be different than the last one. "Guess I'd better tell you my name at least, so you know who your opponent is. My name is Leon, Miss Key Bearer…." The man, now named Leon said.

"Mine's Riku, Riku Yuki…" Riku said as she got ready to fight Leon off…

"Hey, why don't you tell me your name, Orange Berry-head?...I can tell you mine, it's Yuffie!" The girl, Yuffie said to Ichigo.

"Yuffie, huh? Well, since you told me yours, I'll tell you mine: I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, deputy Soul Reaper!" Ichigo said as a smirky smile appeared on his face.

_**And so, the fights would begin…..**_

* * *

**Okay, here is the end of chapter 3. Sorry it took so long, but I had to look over some KH notes to get all the traverse town stuff right… and I added a bit of fun with leon and riku. So this will be in two parts, just like chap's 1 and 2. So I still hope you enjoy it….**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and chapter 4 will be up soon….**

**~Ja Nee…****Kagayaku Sora no Shijima ni wa (In The Stillness Of The Shining Sky)~**


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to Traverse Town PT2

**Since this a fanfic I just have to say: I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR KINGDOM HEARTS! Bleach and its characters belongs to Tite Kubo (Bleach ©Tite Kubo), Kingdom Hearts and its characters belong to the good people of Square Enix (Kingdom Hearts ©Square Enix) **

**THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OC: 'RIKU YUKI' *and I don't mean the Riku from KH. My OC 'IS' named Riku. (Riku Yuki ©InuyashaMoonlight634)**

***Note: This fanfic is gonna be a little different since I'm adding my OC in the story and other worlds for them to travel to…not just the 'normal worlds' that the Kingdom Hearts games have, but I might add some 'anime worlds', just for fun.(SPOILER ALERT!) So as usual, I don't anything so it's ALL AU, and if you don't like it, then don't read and don't review. (Remix version: I accept all types of criticism–all things in the negative category=enough said!) **

**And side note: even though I put both Yuffie and Leon in the last chapter, I was watching the first Kingdom Heart cutscenes and related vids, and saw some parts were Yuffie did appear in Traverse Town first, during the events of Kingdom Hearts 1. And since she was one of meh favorite characters in both KH and the final fantasy series, I just had to throw her in. *and as many people said, I threw in the *ahem* panty shot scene in, just to tease Leon a bit, since he acts all serious all the time…. But, that will not happen again….or will it? Have to wait and see….***

**And as I'm writing this, just to let the audience know, chapter 3 took me four full all night long sessions to write the entire thing on notebook paper *since I am kinda grounded from the laptop for a week* So until I am un-grounded, I will still write the chapters in my notebook and write them on the computer when I'm able to. So I am kind a little sleep deprived, but it will be worth it, all in the end….**

**-Alright, we finished part 1 of the Traverse Town World *like they did in the first KH game*, we now are onto part 2 of traverse town, which we start off finding out the who won the mini battle fights in the last chapter. So, we shall now begin with Chapter 4 of: Heart Of Souls! In 3…2…1…GO!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Welcome to Traverse Town PT. II**

_**You're giving me too many things**_

_**Lately you're all I need**_

_**You smiled at me and said,**_

_**Don't get me wrong I love you**_

_**But does it mean that I have to meet your father?**_

_**When were older you'll understand**_

_**What I meant when I said "No,**_

_**I don't think life is quite that simple"**_

_**When you walk away**_

_**You don't hear me say please**_

_**Oh baby, don't go**_

_**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight **_

_**It's hard to let it go**_

_**Hold me**_

_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_

_**Is a little later on**_

_**Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all**_

_**Nothing like before ~Simple and Clean (PLANTIb Remix-*Short Edit)~**_

Sora and his friends continued walking down the streets that led to the Second District of Traverse Town. As they kept walking, they heard a loud explosion not too far from them.

"Whoa, what was that?" Sora asked, as he saw bits of smoke rising up into the sky.

"Heartless maybe?" Donald asked, as he knew that Heartless still snuck into this area from time to time.

"Let's go check it out!" Sora said, as the time trio raced towards the source of the smoked explosion area….

Ichigo jumped outta the way from getting hit with a paper bomb attached kunai, as the device exploded on touch. That was the thirteenth paper bomb he had dodged from Yuffie….

"Awww, you dodged it again! You're a quick one, Ichigo." Yuffie said as she pulled out a giant shuriken from her back. "Guess I better step up my game then…."

"Let me guess…you're a ninja, am I correct?" Ichigo asked her, as Yuffie's jaw dropped.

"How did you know that?" Yuffie asked him, completely shocked at wondering how this stranger knew that.

"It took me a few minutes to realize it, but those paper bombs and kunai, gave you away." Ichigo said, as a smirk came across his face. "And also…" He sued a flash step to appear right behind her, catching her off guard." I have a really good friend of mine, who has a few skills in ninja training, and since I sparred with her a couple of times, I can read her moves quite well…AND YOURS!"

And with that, he uses the Keyblade to hit her from behind. But she jumps outta the way, dodging the attack.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Ichigo said as he used the flash step again to appear behind her again and this time, giving her a good whack across the back with the Keyblade, sending her flying.

Yuffie stumbled and fell onto the ground as she grinned at Ichigo.

"Not bad, not bad at all…Ichigo…" Yuffie said as she started to get up and get back to fighting Ichigo again…

Riku moved quickly out of Leon's sword length reach, by doing a jump dodge move, not letting herself get touched by it at all. Due to her physical training she was been giving since she was little, doing a move like that was easy for someone like her…

Leon swung his sword at her again, trying to get her at least once, but she jumped again. This time, she landed on the blade of his sword, keeping perfect balance on it.

While she was still balanced on his sword, she took the opportunity to jump in the air and kick him in the face while he was still distracted, with a powerful jump kick attack.

With a 1, 2, 3, kick to the face, by the girl Riku, Leon fell backwards a bit but quickly recovered himself. As he was about to attack again, Riku threw another kunai at his foot, which he jumped outta the way. But as he did, Riku used the Keyblade to catch his leg to perform a leg swipe attack on him, surprising him and catching him off guard.

He fell backwards again, but this time, he fell on the ground hard, landing on his back.

"That's for looking at my panties, you damn pervert!" Riku said, as she glared at him angrily. "Next time you try and pull a stunt like that, I'll bury you in a mountain volcano!"

Leon looked at her, as he saw her glaring look. He guessed that she was serious about her threat, but it wasn't his fault.

_**She did trip over her Keyblade on accident and he just happened to see her fall. So it wasn't his fault that he got a look or so…**_

"Wow, that kinda caught me off guard a bit..." Leon said as he did a front flip, to bring himself back up. _"She's just like Yuffie…and also like Sora in a way. She's tougher than Sora, at least, I'll give her credit on that…" _He thought as he worked out a kink in his arm, by doing circle stretches in his arms and shoulders.

"Tired already? Guess you didn't last long as I thought…" Riku said as she held up her Keyblade in a fighting stance. "Why don't you just answer a few questions before I beat you senseless, like why you are attacking me? And why you called me a 'Key User'?"

"Hey now, I asked you a question first, that you never answered." Leon said. "But I guess you don't need to answer, since each Key bearer is different…

Sora gave off a sheepish look as he had hit a dead end. He did always have a bad sense of direction, when it came to locations and finding people.

"So um, where exactly, was the explosion at, again?" Sora asked as Donald face palmed at Sora's actions. Suddenly, they hear a set of footsteps, that were coming towards them. They turned their heads as they saw a guy with orange hair and chocolate colored eyes, wearing a long black kimono styled outfit, running towards them.

He was running very fast, like the devils was on his heels or something, as he started yelling at the trio group in front of him.

"Hey, get out of the way!" He yelled at them, as he waved his Keyblade at them as a way to signal them to get out of the area. Donald noticed the Keyblade as he pointed at it and let out a loud quack-squacking sound.

"Look!" Donald quacked. "He has a Keyblade!"

"Yeah, he does…" Sora said as he also noticed that the orange haired guy was being chased a very familiar face. "But, isn't that Yuffie? Why is she chasing him?"

"No clue…" Donald said as orange haired started to come to a complete halt in his running, as he looked at the group on front of them, as they looked at him back. No one said anything for a few minutes as Sora broke the silence as he said something.

"So, you have a Keyblade as well?" Sora asked, still keeping an eye on the Keyblade in Ichigo's hand. Donald face palmed hard again, at Sora talking. Well, he should have known that Sora wasn't good at having good conversation starting points…

"Keyblade? Is that what's it's called? Like the same thing you have?" Ichigo said as he also looked at Sora's Keyblade that he had.

"Yeah. For some reason, they call us 'Key Bearers' or something like that…" Sora said as he held out a hand to Ichigo. "Oh, I almost forgot. My name is Sora, by the way."

"Sora, huh? Well, I'm Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo said as he took Sora's hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you Sora."

"Same here. " Sora said as he gave Ichigo a grin. Ichigo grinned back as he suddenly remembered something.

"Hang on a sec, Sora…" He said as he went over to Yuffie, who was just standing by, as he suddenly, grabbed her by the arm. "I almost forgot something, very important…" And with that said, he started to give her an epic head noogie. "YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU ALMOST KILLED ME WITH THOSE DAMN PAPER BOMBS OF YOURS! NEXT TIME YOU DO THAT, I'M GONNA STRING YOU UP TO A TREE AND USE YOU AS A PINATA!"

He yelled that loudly in her ear, as he head noogied her hard, as she let out a little squeal of pain. After he felt that he was satisfied with his revenge on Yuffie, he turned back to Sora, now getting a feeling of worry for Riku.

"Hey, I got a question for you guys…" Ichigo said as they listened in. "You guys didn't happen to see a girl with long purple-silver tinted hair and blue-slivery like eyes, anywhere around here?"

"Here name is Riku and see is a friend of mine. We got split up when we first came here, and I've been looking for her, for a while…."

Sora looked at his friends, as they shook their heads, and he copied, since they didn't see anyone at all when they got here. Ichigo sighed as he knew that she must still be lost.

"Great, that just makes my day even better…well, thanks anyway, Sora." Ichigo said as he wished that he could find Riku pretty soon.

"Wait, your friend's name is Riku?" Sora asked, as Ichigo nodded his head. " Wow, weird, I also have a friend named Riku, only he's a guy, not a girl…"

Suddenly, they heard footsteps, coming their way, as Ichigo turned towards the sound sensing his Soul Reaper sense's kicking in, as he raised his Keyblade in an attack position.

"Who's there?!" Ichigo said, as he held his Keyblade tightly. The footsteps then turned away from them, as they sounded like they were running or so. Then a loud scream was heard, a familiar female scream that Ichigo knew all too well. Without even thinking, Ichigo used flash step to go towards the scream, ignoring the cries of Sora and the others, who followed right behind him.

As he reached a area that was unfamiliar to him, he saw a sight that was not a sight of horror, but it also made his anger rise a little bit too much.

In front of his eyes, was Riku, lying on the ground passed out or knocked out, it was too hard for him to tell from that distance. Just a few feet away, was Leon, with his sword in hand.

Ichigo glared at Leon, as he charged at him, ready to kick his ass.

"YOU BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO RIKU?!" Ichigo yelled angrily like, as he used the Keyblade to try and strike Leon. Leon hadn't gotten enough to time recover from his fight with Riku, so Ichigo was able to easily hit him right in the face, sending him flying hard into a wall.

"FOR WHAT YOU DID, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Ichigo roared as he was dead set in kill this bastard mode, as he aimed his Keyblade at Leon.

Sora and the others raced over to Ichigo, trying to hold him back from trying to rip Leon's head off. Looks like there was gonna be some major explaining to do…

* * *

**Okay, here is the end of chapter. Well, I had to write a lot more due to more parts with some explanations. And as you all know if you had played the game before… traverse town in the first KH game, had so much going on, so it was kind hard to keep up a bit. So it's a lot longer than the last chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it any way! And this chapter, only took me about two days to write with only two full night sessions, instead of four *yeah for me, get to have a better sleep tonight* Wow, Ichigo is pissed! Wonder how he is gonna deal with Leon after this from now on…guess we gotta wait and see how it turns out…**

**As I was writing chapters 3 and 4, I was listening to ****Kingdom Hearts OST Collection on youtube, as some background music. You can check it out here using the link: ****watch?v=eD_mia842zI**

**Also, during chapters 3 and 4, I picked these two songs as the battle background themes for each one. The Riku VS Leon one was: Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Vanitas Battle~ Enter the Darkness~ music EXTENDED: watch?v=EC2szVT619I**

**The Ichigo VS Yuffie one was: graceful assassin EXTENDED kingdom hearts re : ****watch?v=KZSeGWAUC4U**** (you can look up all the songs on youtube and read the chapters battle scenes again for a battle song if you like) **

**And as a nice way of asking, I would be very happy if I could get a review on how this chapter was. Also, I can't decide on which KH world for them to start off in, so I need a bit of help. Either write a review or pm message a world that you think they should start off with first. *world with most votes/requests get the first choice*Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and Chapter 5 will be up soon….**

**~Ja Nee…****Kagayaku Sora no Shijima ni wa (In The Stillness Of The Shining Sky)~**

**SP NOTE SHOUT OUT: kuddos and digital high fives to ****Chaos-Guard**** and ****warrior of six blades**** for reviewing Ch. 3. If more reviews R& R comes in, I will give more shout outs, so keep them coming, all night lonnng~**


	5. Chapter 5: Explaining Sessions I

**Since this a fanfic I just have to say: I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR KINGDOM HEARTS! Bleach and its characters belongs to Tite Kubo (Bleach ©Tite Kubo), Kingdom Hearts and its characters belong to the good people of Square Enix (Kingdom Hearts ©Square Enix) **

**THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OC: 'RIKU YUKI' *and I don't mean the Riku from KH. My OC 'IS' named Riku. (Riku Yuki ©InuyashaMoonlight634)**

***Note: This fanfic is gonna be a little different since I'm adding my OC in the story and other worlds for them to travel to…not just the 'normal worlds' that the Kingdom Hearts games have, but I might add some 'anime worlds', just for fun.(SPOILER ALERT!) So as usual, I don't anything so it's ALL AU, and if you don't like it, then don't read and don't review. (Remix version: I accept all types of criticism–all things in the negative category=enough said!) **

**And side note: this chapter is more of an explaining chapter, for Riku and Ichigo to learn all about the Keyblade, along with all the stuff that happens when wielding the Keyblade. Next chapter, will be….more explaining *oh goody***

**Alright, so I hope you are ready for a long chapter or so of explanations and lesson sessions, but I do hope you enjoy the chapter anyway!^_^**

*** So, We shall now begin with Chapter 5 of: Heart Of Souls! In 3…2…1…GO!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Explaining Sessions For The Newbies I**

_**You're giving me too many things**_

_**Lately you're all I need**_

_**You smiled at me and said,**_

_**Don't get me wrong I love you**_

_**But does it mean that I have to meet your father?**_

_**When were older you'll understand**_

_**What I meant when I said "No,**_

_**I don't think life is quite that simple"**_

_**When you walk away**_

_**You don't hear me say please**_

_**Oh baby, don't go**_

_**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight **_

_**It's hard to let it go**_

_**Hold me**_

_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_

_**Is a little later on**_

_**Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all**_

_**Nothing like before ~Simple and Clean (PLANTIb Remix-*Short Edit)~**_

After everyone tried their best to calm the 'Hot-Headed Tempered' Ichigo from turning Leon, into a black and blue bruised up bloody mess. Sora held back Ichigo, holding onto Ichigo's arm, not letting go, until he thought it was it was safe and the anger had somewhat died down.

When the anger of Ichigo's temper finally was down, due to him counting to ten slowly in his head, he looked at Sora, who was acting cautious like… in case his new friend did something dangerous.

"It's alright Sora. I'm not gonna do anything, so you can let go of me." Ichigo said as Sora gave him a look, not sure if he should.

"Are you sure, Ichigo?" Sora asked, cautiously.

"Yeah, I'm sure…" Ichigo said, as Sora let go of Ichigo's arm, just as Ichigo asked him to do. Ichigo looked at Leon, keeping a close eye on the gunblade wielder, just in case he tried something.

Keeping one eye on Leon and the other on Riku, Ichigo went over to her, to see if she was alright. He saw Leon take one step towards Ichigo, but only a slight low growl came from Ichigo, that was directed straight at him. Leon knew the signs of that action, as he stepped back, as he got the message very clear, which clearly said:

**BACK OFF AND AWAY RIGHT NOW…..**

**OR I KILL YOU, BEFORE YOU TAKE ANOTHER STEP!**

It looked like Ichigo was still a bit angry at Leon, for what he thought happened. So he guessed that he needed some time to cool off, before he would let him off the hook….

Sora looked at Riku, as he noticed that she had a Keyblade next to her. His eyes widened, as he took a good look at the Keyblade by the fallen girl's side, noticing how it was very different from his or Ichigo's.

"Hey, your friend also has a Keyblade…" Sora said, pointing a finger at Riku's Keyblade.

"Yeah, she does. She got hers, the exact same time I did." Ichigo said.

"Then that means, we found two Keyblade Wielders this time…" Donald said, as he held up two wing-fingers up, trying to think of how this will work out for the group, since they had Sora and his Keyblade. Ichigo looked at them, confused at what they were talking about. Sora saw Ichigo's look, as he gave him a little wave.

"Hey Ichigo! Why don't we go somewhere to talk? We can explain everything to you there and also help your friend there too…" Sora said, as he guessed that this wasn't a very good place to talk.

"Sure, I guess…" Ichigo said, as he bent down and picked up Riku, carrying her in his arms. And with that, and giving Leon another glaring look, he followed Sora as Sora led the two new Keyblade wielders to a safer environment, knowing that there was a task that needed to be done….

Sora and his friends led Ichigo and Riku to a familiar shop, that belonged to Cid, a friend of Sora's that owned a shop that selled things for Gummi ships. As they reached the door of the shop, they could hear someone talking loud on a phone. Sora knew who the voice belonged to, thinking of a quick guess, as he opened the shop's door.

Sora's guess on who he thought was on the phone was right, as the group saw Cid, the shop's owner, talking rather quick and loud like.

He waved to them, to take a seat, while he tried to finish up his phone call. Sora and the other's took seats, while they waited for the call to end. Meanwhile, yuffie decided to help Ichigo, who was still carrying Riku. Yuffie led Ichigo to a couch, that he put Riku on. She was still unconscious, so Ichigo decided to stay close to her and keep watch, until she had woken up.

He did have a lot of questions on his mind, mostly questions that he wanted to ask Sora, but he wanted to wait for them to be answered, so he can ask them with Riku.

Since they were both as the Sora called them 'Keyblade Wielders', they would be need to know all the information that was needed to know…

Yuffie had gone into another room and found a cold wash cloth, to give to Ichigo to help Riku with. Ichigo nodded his head in thanks at yuffie, as he placed the cold wash cloth on Riku's forehead, to help her a little bit if it could.

Sora looked at Riku for a few minutes, before going over, to see how she was.

"So, how is she doing? Is she gonna be okay?" Sora asked Ichigo, wondering how she was doing.

"I'm not sure. Riku's a tough one, so she just might pull through and wake up pretty soon…" Ichigo said, knowing that they had gotten into worse situations in the past.

There was a couple of times in the past, during some incidents in the Soul Society where she got some really bad injuries. One injury was so bad, that she was unconscious for three whole days, almost on the brink of death. But she pulled through, just like she did today, but during that time, she had to be bed-ridding for a couple of more days, for healing process ***which she hates to do, a lot*.**

A few minutes passed by, as Ichigo and Sora waited for Riku to awaken. They didn't have to wait very long, as Riku's eyes started to twitch and flutter open. It took her a few minutes to get her eyes fully open, but when they were fully, Ichigo could see her blue silver tinted looked kinda dazed, as if she was confused with what happened and where she was at the moment.

But he didn't care at how her eyes looked or so, since that was usually normal for anyone when they wake up from being unconscious. He was just feeling relieved that she was awake and out of any immediate danger.

"Riku! Thank god you're awake!" Ichigo said, as he leaned foreword and got his face a little bit in Riku's face, for some reason. "How are you doing? You feeling okay?"

"I think so…" Riku said softly, as she sounded kinda a tired like and not fully awake, just yet.

"That's good. You gave us quite a scare." Ichigo said, as he gave Riku a friendly smile.

Sora just watched the two talk to each other, feeling kinda awkward at their conversation. Since they were both speaking in Japanese and he didn't understand their language at all, as he was kinda dense at understanding different culture's languages, their speaking sounded like random gibberish to him. They both continued to talk for a bit, as Sora waited for a few minutes before tapping Ichigo on the shoulder, to get his attention.

"Um, Ichigo? What are you two saying?" Sora said, as he tilted his head to the side, as he had a sheepish confused look on his face, feeling like an idiot, at having to ask them that question. Ichigo looked at Sora, wondering what meant. It took him a few minutes to figure it out, that Sora couldn't understand what they were saying.

"Oh, sorry about that. I guess we both forgot that we weren't in our own world with our own friends." Ichigo said, switching to a normal English speaking talking tone, so Sora could understand. "I guess our home language must sound strange to you, since it's probably something you haven't heard before."

"Well, I guess your right about that. It did sounded kinda strange." Sora said. Riku looked around as she saw the room of unfamiliar faces, that were looking at her. She turned to Ichigo, feeling very confused at the moment.

"Ichigo…where are we? And who are all these people?" She asked, still trying to wonder where she was and what was going on. Ichigo turned to Sora, as he had to start explaining, since he didn't know all that had happened.

"Hi there! I'm Sora." Sora said, as he pointed a finger at himself. He started pointing a finger at everyone else in the shop. "The duck over there is Donald…"Donald waved at Riku, with his wing, to say hello.

"That's goofy, next to Donald…"

"Pleasure to meet you!" Goofy said, as he took off his hat and did a bow for Riku. Donald rolled his eyes and stomped on Goofy's foot, very hard like. Goofy let out a howl of pain, from having his foot stepped on.

"There okay guys once you get to know them…." Sora continued, as he did more introductions. "That's Cid, the owner of this shop…" Pointing a finger at Cid, who did a small grunt, as his way of saying hi. " That's Yuffie over there…." Yuffie waved a small hello, as she gave Riku a smile. "And also…"

Riku noticed Leon, standing in the corner, as she glared at him.

"**It's you….PERVERT!"** She said, as she suddenly got up and tried to lunge for him. **"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, FOR TRYING TO LOOK UP MY SKIRT, YOU DAMN PERVERT!"** Sora and Yuffie grab Riku's arms as they hold her back, from trying to kill Leon.

Everyone turned to Leon, as they stared at him shocked like.

"Leon! Did you try and get a peek under the girl's skirt?" Cid said as he gave Leon a scolding look. "Ya'know that ain't nice to do that to a lady!"

"Would you even believe me, if I said it was an accident?" Leon said, as he rolled his eyes.

"Still, you should apologize, like any man should!" Cid said, as he wasn't gonna let Leon off the hook any time soon.

"Hey Guys. Why don't we at least try and explain to Ichigo and his friend, about why they are even here?" Yuffie asked, knowing that was the reason they were at the shop.

"Okay, I guess…." Sora said, as he turned his attention to Riku and Ichigo. "As you may know, you both have Keyblades, to weapons that you both got earlier. Which now makes you new Keyblade Wielders, chosen by the Keyblade."

"Wait, chosen?" Ichigo asked, feeling confused.

"Yeah, the Keyblade choses people who it feels the need to wield it, as its owner. Only certain conditions can allow you to wield it and control its powers. The Keyblade is the only weapon created in this universe that can keep the balance of light and darkness in total control. And it can also kill heartless and anything that tries to destroy that balance. Mostly the darkness is the only enemy of the Keyblade, so having a strong heart can help you in battles…"

Ichigo and Riku felt that this was explain a bit, but they felt like they needed to have some more information. Sora knew what they were thinking as he pointed at Cid, Leon and Yuffie.

"These guys helped us out about everything on the Keyblade and heartless when we first got here, for the very first time. So they will also explain to you, like they did to us." Sora said as he had a smile on his face.

Ichigo and Riku wondered why they needed to learn anything from them, even though two of them did get in a fight with Ichigo and Riku. But they guessed that they could but their issues aside and listen for a bit, at least until they knew with what they were dealing with…..

_**And so, the lessons and explaining's, continued on….**_

* * *

**Okay, here is the end of chapter 5 . And as a little heads up, chapter 5 and 6 will be explain chapters on everything that Ichigo and Riku needed to do, as new Keyblade bearers. So get ready for a very long lesson planning time….**

**And as a nice way of asking, I would be very happy if I could get a review on how Chapter 5 was. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and chapter 6 will be up soon….**

**~Ja Nee…****Kagayaku Sora no Shijima ni wa (In The Stillness Of The Shining Sky)~**

**SP NOTE SHOUT OUT: kudos/ digital high fives to **Chaos-Guard** and **KHsupergeek1288,** for reviewing Ch. 4/and for world requests. If more reviews R& R comes in, I will give more shout outs, so keep them coming, all night lonnng~ **

**Also, I have a bit of a question for you all: I been writing a little resident evil fanfic on my DA page and have been wondering if I should post it here….yea or nay on idea? *let me know in a comment or review, pretty pwease…* **


	6. Chapter 6: Explaining Session II

**Since this a fanfic I just have to say: I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR KINGDOM HEARTS! Bleach and its characters belongs to Tite Kubo (Bleach ©Tite Kubo), Kingdom Hearts and its characters belong to the good people of Square Enix (Kingdom Hearts ©Square Enix) **

**THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OC: 'RIKU YUKI' *and I don't mean the Riku from KH. My OC 'IS' named Riku. (Riku Yuki ©InuyashaMoonlight634)**

***Note: This fanfic is gonna be a little different since I'm adding my OC in the story and other worlds for them to travel to…not just the 'normal worlds' that the Kingdom Hearts games have, but I might add some 'anime worlds', just for fun.(SPOILER ALERT!) So as usual, I don't anything so it's ALL AU, and if you don't like it, then don't read and don't review. (Remix version: I accept all types of criticism–all things in the negative category=enough said!) **

**And side note: this chapter is the second part of more of the explaining chapter, for Riku and Ichigo to learn all about the Keyblade, along with all the stuff that happens when wielding the Keyblade. Next chapter, they will begin to start the journey on the gummi ship…. Along with details on the first world that they go to….**

**Alright, so I hope you are ready for more long chapter or so of explanations and lesson sessions, but I do hope you enjoy the chapter anyway!^_^**

*** So, We shall now begin with Chapter 6 of: Heart Of Souls! In 3…2…1…GO!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Explaining Sessions For The Newbies II**

_**You're giving me too many things**_

_**Lately you're all I need**_

_**You smiled at me and said,**_

_**Don't get me wrong I love you**_

_**But does it mean that I have to meet your father?**_

_**When were older you'll understand**_

_**What I meant when I said "No,**_

_**I don't think life is quite that simple"**_

_**When you walk away**_

_**You don't hear me say please**_

_**Oh baby, don't go**_

_**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight **_

_**It's hard to let it go**_

_**Hold me**_

_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_

_**Is a little later on**_

_**Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all**_

_**Nothing like before ~Simple and Clean (PLANTIb Remix-*Short Edit**__**)~**_

"Okay, let's start with the next part…" Sora said as he continued. "But do you two have any questions that you might want to ask?"

Ichigo and Riku thought for a second, trying to see if they had any questions to ask. A few minutes passed, Ichigo thought up a question.

"So, how does the Keyblade exactly kill the heartless? Does it have some kind of inner power or something?" Ichigo asked, coming up with what seemed to be a good question.

"Honestly, we have no idea how it works. The Keyblade has always been a thing of mystery." Leon said, as he stayed by a wall, leaning on it. "The only job it has to do, and the only thing it wants to do, is destroy the heartless and anything that it needs to destroy….that's all it's ever done, since it first came into existence."

"But why does it need strong hearts, in order to use the Keyblade?" Riku asked, as she somehow wasn't in her angry mood at Leon, at least for now she wasn't.

"Well, that is one thing that we still don't understand. So far, no one has been able to understand the full power of the Keyblade and why strong hearts are needed to control and wield it." Leon said, giving the answer to Riku's question.

Yuffie looks at Ichigo and Riku, as she seemed to have something on her mind, that she wanted to ask them.

"So, um, I was wondering…how did you guys ended up here in Traverse Town, in the first place?" Yuffie asked them, as she seemed to be the only one, wondering how they even got here in the first place.

Ichigo had a confused look on his face, at hearing the name of the town that this place was called.

"Traverse…Town? What is that? Is that some place near Karakura Town?" Ichigo asked, totally forgetting that he wasn't in his own world anymore. He looked at Sora, as Sora gave him a sad look. It wasn't a good answer look, as Ichigo could tell, since he had seen that look many times in the past, when someone was going to give him some bad news to be told…

Sora knew that they weren't in their own world, and he knew the reason why, that they weren't there. He knew that they needed to know and he had to tell them, even though he knew that they would be upset and shocked, since he felt the same way, when it happened to his own world…

"No, it's not. This place, this town, is a different world than your own. Your world…is gone. Your world, was destroyed by the darkness, courtesy of the heartless that somehow got into your world." Sora said, as he started letting his words sink into them, giving them a few minutes for their minds to understand what he was saying.

When they were told that, it felt like a bucket of cold water was thrown into their faces. They couldn't believe it! It just couldn't be real! All of there friends…families…everyone that they had known and cared for, everything that they knew about their life….

Was gone? Just like that?

Ichigo shook his head, trying to see if this was all just a dream and that he might wake up soon, back in his own home, back to his normal life. He refused to believe that everyone and everything that he had known and cared for, just disappeared into nothingness, forever.

"No way…you mean…" Ichigo said, as he couldn't believe what he had just heard what had just said.

"Our world…is gone? Destroyed forever?" Riku said as she felt kinda shocked. "All our friends, family's, everyone…is gone?"

"It can't be! I don't believe it! It can't be all gone!" Ichigo said, as he looked at Sora. "….can it?"

"Well, were not sure. Most world's that got destroyed, have a hard time of having any survivors. It's usually impossible, depending on how the world got destroyed…" Leon said, taking over the spot of answering the question Riku asked, since he could answer it a lot better than Sora can. He gave them the almost same statement that he gave Sora, when he first came here. "But if anyone has a strong heart when a world gets destroyed, then there is a very small chance that someone could survive…"

He looks at Ichigo and Riku, his eyes showing that he was serious, and that every word that he was telling them was the truth. There were no lies or fake parts in it, so as they saw the seriousness in his eyes, they knew that every thing that was being told to them, was a real as they were.

"So, if your friends have strong hearts, then they might still be alive…"

Ichigo and Riku thought that he might be right. They knew that their friends from their world had strong willed souls, in order to fight hollows. So they knew, that they must be alive somewhere.

All they had to do, was keep themselves in the deepest part of their hearts, they were alive and that they would find time again, and that they wouldn't stop looking until that happened…

"So, is there anything else we should know about?" Riku asked. "Since we are new to this…"

"There is." Sora said. "Besides destroying Heartless, the Keyblade can also lock 'Keyholes'. Keyholes are passages to the 'heart', the core of each world. When these keyholes locked up, when sealed by the Keyblade, they prevent it from being consumed by the heartless and any forms of darkness."

"Keyholes…the heart of each world…" Riku said, as she took careful mental notes in her mind, of everything that was said.

"Yep. The Keyblade is needed for those keyholes. Their also needed to help locate and search for a very strong power, the power that is rumored to be the source of all hearts…" Sora paused for a sec, knowing that he couldn't go any further on that subject, until he knew that both Ichigo and Riku were ready to know about that.

"…But that is something we can tell you later, for another time…"

Ichigo and Riku both nodded their heads, knowing that no matter how hard they pushed and asked, they wouldn't be told about that little part right away. Even though they really wanted to know, forcing and demanding someone for answers, wouldn't help them at all. And besides, since they were so very new to this, they had to be taught at a slow pace, starting with the basics….

Then, they can work their way to the top, and then, they can learn a lot more about the whole story of the Keyblade….

"Well, I think that's everything. The rest usually comes by experience, but we might need to make a trip to see Master Yen Sid, to tell him about you…" Sora said, as Donald and Goofy nodded their heads, agreeing with Sora.

"Master Yen Sid? Who's he?" Ichigo asked, wondering who he was.

"He was the King's teacher, and taught him all about the Keyblade. He also trained Sora some time ago, teaching him about Drive forms and magical abilities. He knows a lot about the worlds and all that happens with the worlds." Donald said explaining it to them.

"Drive…forms? Magical…abilities? The King's teach?" Ichigo asked, as he felt so confused at all the new stuff that he had just heard. If they were in some kind of cartoon, there would totally be a bunch of questions marks, circling around Ichigo's head, proving his great confusion to everyone.

Riku ignored Ichigo's confusion, as she was used to it, since it happened a lot, when he didn't get something very well.

"I see…so, we should see him soon?" Riku asked, looking at Sora.

"Yeah, we should!" Sora said with a smile on his face. "But first, we need to restock on a few supplies for the gummi ship, since some parts of the controls need to be fixed…"

Sora went to Cid, to talk to him about the gummi ship. While they talked, Riku went to talk with Yuffie, until it would be time to leave. After some time later had passed, the gummi ship was fixed and restocked with supplies, as it was ready to go.

"So, ready to go?" Sora asked, looking at Ichigo and Riku.

"Yeah, I am." Ichigo said as he turned to look at Riku. "Are you ready Riku?"

Riku didn't say anything for a few minutes, as she was had her eyes closed for sec, as if she forgot something. Going over everything in her mind, she thought that she had heard everything and all that she needed to hear, but she still felt that something was missing, as she tried to think of any last minute things that she might need to do.

She thought for a few seconds, as she remembered something important.

"Not yet, Ichigo. There was…one last minute thing, I need to do…." Riku said, as she now turns her attention to Leon.

"Huh? One last minute thing?" Ichigo said, as he also looked at Leon, not knowing what it might be. He didn't get it, until it very slowly, started to come back to him.

_**Wait a minute…could she be…**_

_**Oh, crap!...**_

_**She was gonna do some 'payback' at Leon, for what happened….**_

"Hey Leon…" She said as he looked at her. Before anyone could stop her, she made a hard fist, threw it back and gave Leon a hard punch, socking him right in the face.

Everyone stared as Leon stumbled a bit from the punch the face.

"That's for earlier, you pervert…" Riku said.

Sora tried to really not laugh at the scene, but he did let out a small snicker escape from him. But he did stop when he saw Leon give him a small glaring look.

"And I will say this, now and forever…ALL LEON'S ARE PERVERTS!" Riku said, as she had an evil smile on her face. Yuffie felt a shiver run down her back, as she and a few of the other friends took a step back. Looks like, they got a really evil like user this time….

"Ichigo? Is she alright?" Yuffie asked Ichigo, as Ichigo sighed.

"Yeah, she is. She just gets like this sometimes. This is what we used to her 'Dark Riku' when she had to deal with idiots and perverts in our world. But don't worry, it won't last for very long, about a few seconds or minutes…" Ichigo said as Riku kept evil smiling for a few minutes, then stopped, as she looked at the floor. After staring at the floor, she looked up at Ichigo, as she was normal Riku again.

"Okay, now that's outta the way….yep, I'm ready to go!" Riku said, giving Ichigo a friendly smile of approval.

After that little scene was done, Sora looked at the rest of the group, seeing that they were already and that they needed to get going.

"Okay, then let's go everyone!" Sora said as he waved to the group, with his hands, motioning them that they needed to get moving. And so, the journey of the group of Keyblade wielders had begun…

* * *

**Okay, we are done with Chapter 6. As I said in chapters 5 and 6, these chapters are explaining chapters, for Ichigo and Riku, to learn about the ways of the keyblade, along with knowing how to use it. **

**and also….**

**it looks like Riku got a bit of revenge at Leon, for what happened in chapter 3. *poor Leon (snicker)…he should have seen that coming…(giggle)* so, Chapter 7 will be some traveling and talking on the gummi ship… *yippee!***

**as usual, as a nice way of asking, I would be very happy if I could get a review on how the chapter was.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and chapter 7 will be up soon….**

**~Ja Nee…****Kagayaku Sora no Shijima ni wa (In The Stillness Of The Shining Sky)~**

**SP NOTE SHOUT OUT: kudos/ digital high fives to **Chaos-Guard**, **KHsupergeek1288,and warrior of six blades** for reviewing Ch. 5/and for world requests. If more reviews R& R comes in, I will give more shout outs, so keep them coming, all night lonnng~ **


End file.
